


The Brave Little Soldier

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [28]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Toaster - Freeform, Violence Against Toasters, toasters were hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please comment and reshare!
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Kudos: 4
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	The Brave Little Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Discord handle: Lacrimula_Falsa
> 
> Short prompts:  
> 1) Steve vs. the toaster oven  
> 2) Say Yes to the Uniform  
> 3) their favourite flower(s)
> 
> Long prompts:  
> 1) The reason that the supersoldier serum was never successfully recreated is that Steve is a rare kind of supernatural being, but it's a well-kept secret. Before they get married, he wants to share his secret with Tony. Who's secretly a psychic, and already knows, but is pretending not to know to keep _his own_ secret.  
> 2) Steve is de-serumed. Tony has a lot of Angst about possibly finding him hotter that way. (Happy ending, please!)  
> 3) A is a vampire, but the "whoa your true form is _super_ creepy" kind. Cue Angst about showing their true form. B has secretly been looking up creepy vampire porn since the found out A is a vampire. (Resulting vampire sex optional, but I'm not opposed.)
> 
> DO NOT WANTS:  
> Rape/Non-Con, grave (esp. fatal) illness, suicide and related (e.g. suicide attempt, suicide ideation), dystopia tropes (e.g. post-apocalypse AU), Major Character Death, serial killer(s), genderbending, cheating (as in adultery, not board games), scat kink, comeplay, humiliation kink, intercrural/interfemoral, daddy/mummy kink, high school/college AUs, kidfic, Superfamily, Civil War or Infinity War/Endgame focused things, anything with MCU Thanos, Hydra!Cap (evil!Steve in general is alright)
> 
> Additional information:  
> If you write me a gift set in the 616 verse, I'll enjoy it most if I don't need detailed knowledge of certain volumes/arcs. (My last contact with 616 canon was a while ago, but I still really enjoy 616 fic.) Feel free to go wild for AUs, I love them. You can always get me with creature fic, fluff and unusual takes on something supernatural. (And I'm not opposed to some xeno-porn.)
> 
> Non-fanwork/non-Ao3 treats I'll like:  
> cat pictures (cute or funny), "pets in armour" pictures, pictures of cute tiny animals, recipes for chickpea or bean salads, soup recipes (especially if vegetarian), send me puns and Mum/Dad/parent jokes, music recommendations (I enjoy many genres)


End file.
